


Alone at night

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Iruma Miu, Background Relationships, F/F, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Himiko/Tsumugi, Orgasm Delay, Past Tenko/Himiko, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenmiko is onesided, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 9





	Alone at night

Tenko had followed Angie to her ultimate research lab "Hey Angie why did you bring me here? You're not going to strap me down and tickle me again are you?" Tenko asked "Of course not! I only did that for fun! Besides I brought you here for a different reason" Angie said locking the door behind her "And what's that different th-" Tenko was cut off by Angie's lips on hers. They quickly broke the kiss "A-Angie?!" Tenko said her face completely red "I was quite sad about you liking Himiko because I liked you but I was really happy to find out Tsumugi was now dating Himiko because it meant I could be with you" Angie said "Wait you love me?!" Tenko said "I love you very much Tenko" Angie said and then leaned in to kiss Tenko again who kisses back this time. They sat down as they were kissing and Angie pulled away "Do you mind if I grab something?" Angie asked "Like what?" Tenko asked her "This" Angie said pulling out vibratior and Tenko turned red "Why do you have that?!" Tenko said "Miu found out I liked you because she looked through one of my sketchbooks and found a lot of drawings of you and she gave me this, she also showed me what it did" Angie said "Miu ruined your innocence, who's next Gonta? Chihiro?" Tenko asked. Angie pulled Tenko's skirt and panties off and put the vibrator on Tenko's clit "I hope you're ready for this Tenko" Angie said turning on the vibrator making Tenko moan. "Angie please turn it up~" Tenko said and Angie did what she said turning the vibration setting up higher and Tenko moaned louder. "A-Angie I'm going to cum!" Tenko cried put but Angie made the vibrator vibrate at a lower setting "Why'd you turn it down?" Tenko asked "Miu taught me this, what did she call it? Orgasm denial?" Angie said "Why Miu..." Tenko said. Angie continued kissing Tenko and after a while she turned the vibrator up to it's highest setting making Tenko scream into her mouth. After a short amount of time Tenko came. Tenko was panting as Angie turned the vibrator off "That's was great" Tenko said


End file.
